Spa Day
by Doitsu no joso
Summary: Everyone misses Shiro, but no one as much as Keith. Lance, his secret boyfriend, has finally had enough of his moping around and convinces him to have a sort of, Spa Day! What starts as a time of angst should surly end as a day of relaxation...But this is the Castle of Lions we are talking about. So come see what Fate has in store for Keith and Lance. Or rather, Klance!


**Hey all! I know I should be writing my Kuroko no Basuke fanfic(And I will!), but I have really been into Voltron: Legendary Defenders! And I met a friend (Who is super awesome) and we started talking about a cute little scenario. I wanted to write and post before season 3 came out! And I don't know Lance's family, so I am only making up his Grandma for the purpose of the story. And its angsty for bit, but it gets better! And if people are mad I call Pidge a she it is because she said she was a girl, so that's what I am going with. Anyways, this is long so onto the story!**

* * *

20 days, 6 hours, 24 minutes, and 36, 37, 38 seconds since it had been discovered that Shiro, the Black Paladin and leader of Voltron, was now missing. Of course the whole team felt the loss of the level headed human; however, no one felt it as hard as Keith.

During the time, Keith had become more agitated, moody, and prone to violent outbursts to the training equipment. Coran had to ask Pidge to fix many of the machines that were left in the Red Paladin's wake. Allura tried to talk to him, but it usually ended in the two arguing and just yelling at one another. Until finally, Keith shut himself in.

Now, 20 day, 6 hours, and 26 minutes since Shiro disappeared, Lance was standing in front of Keith's door. Many people would find this strange, Lance actually trying to talk to Keith, but Lance has a semblance of what is going through Keith's head. Plus...he hated how his boy friend was acting. Yes, boyfriend.

You see, they have actually been going out for some time, a short while after Keith got Lance's lion back. Lance had begrudgingly thanked Keith in person, after someone finally untied him, though he found Keith to be acting a little odd. The other's might not have noticed, but Lance was able to tell when something was slightly off with Keith. After he poked and prodded, Lance made some off handed comment about how Keith was just jealous because he, Lance, was able to get girls. Keith, red in the face replied, "That's not why I was jealous!" Both, taken aback, flushed the color of the Red Lion. Before Lance could ask, Keith ran off. The both of them, at the same time, thought, _'Wow...He is so cute when he's flustered!'_

After that was just a few more chance meetings alone where they were awkward, like when when they accidentally walked in on the other in the shower, or bumped into each other and one fell on the other and had his face quite close to the others. All of this and more happened until finally, Lance had enough. He pinned Keith to the wall with either arm by Keith's head. He demanded, red faced, that Keith go out with him. Shocked but delighted, Keith grabbed Lance's face, kissing him. And that was that.

But in the present, Keith was not all happy and acting like a team player and Lance is quite worried. He felt that he should give the other space to cope. He knew that in his own experience of losing a loved one, his abuelita Carmen. But that was only at first. After the one week mark, Lance tried to talk to Keith to see what he could do, but was only met with anger. Lance could see this attitude Keith had towards Lance was not something Keith wanted to do, but it was almost like he couldn't help it. But that stops now. Sure, the other's had warned him to leave Keith alone, but they didn't understand. Well, Pidge could, but they had a different mindset and background. So here Lance was.

Lance knocks softly on the door once...twice...a third time, before huffing out a breathe he didn't know he was holding in. Louder, lance pounded on the door, but not too roughly to show anger, more to get Keith's attention. "Keith! Open up. Come on!" Lance hears muffled movement until it finally stops at the other side of the door.

"Go away Lance."

Lance takes a slow breathe to calm himself from yelling knowing that was not the way to get Keith to listen. "Fine, but only after you talk to me...Don't you want to be with me anymore?" He knows that might be a bit harsh still, but the other has to listen somehow.

The door is all but slammed open and Keith, disheveled and not put together, looks panicked. "No! I-I do! That's not..." He can't seem to put a sentence together so Lance, having taken pity on him, just wraps him in a hug.

"I know." He leads Keith to the bed, closing the door behind him. Still holding him, he cradles the other to his side.

Keith grabs onto his shirt, but won't look up at the other. Lance can see and feel him shaking, but it didn't seem tears were falling yet.

Lance gently grabs Keith's chin, tilting it up and kissing the other on the forehead. He looked Keith in the eyes. "Hey man...I know it's tough losing someone, especially since you don't know what happened. My abuelita went missing too...One night she was at her house, and then the next...gone." Lance holds back his own tears and continues. "We never did find her. So...I get it. And I know you saw Shiro as a brother. And...I know he doesn't want you to be like this." Lance knows he might have crossed the line with that one, but Keith needed to hear it.

He feels the other tense in his arms, before deflating. So quietly, Lance almost couldn't hear him, Keith says, "I know..." He can see Keith wants to cry, but almost seem to not be able to.

Pushing the other's head into the crook of his neck, Lance starts to play with the ends of Keith's hair and says, "It's just you and me right now...Come on...let it out."

And finally, the tears come. Almost three weeks worth come pouring out of the Red Paladin, sobs wrenching themselves from his throat. Luckily everyone else was not in this wing of the castle or they would have heard. After about an hour, though, the tears finally ebb away, leaving Keith feeling surprisingly better.

Sniffling, Keith looks up at the other with a small, but genuine smile. "Thanks...god I've been so stupid..."

Chuckling, Lance replies, "It's alright. They understand."

Sighing, Keith rests his head on Lance's shoulder. "I feel a bit better, but I still feel like I need to...relax, you know?"

An idea pops into Lance's head. He stands up, pulling Keith with him. "Spa day."

"What?"

Lance laughs. "Spa day. We are going to go take showers and go do facials and stuff in my room. Spa pamper day. It is a great way to relax."

Keith looks at the other with a raised eyebrow. "Uh...I'll pass. No way am I letting you touch my face with that white goop you put on yourself..."

"Oh come on! No one will see! Plus, I think they could use a look at a refreshed you. It will boost everyone's spirits."

Keith, though still apprehensive, gives in. They head to the showers, where Keith realized he hasn't really taken one for a bit. They finish quickly though, wrapping themselves in fluffy white robes and wrap their hair up after they dry off. They then quickly snuck back to Lance's room. Grabbing all of his face and other stuff from the little sink he has in his room, Lance gets ready.

"Okay, let's start with the face mask, since it has too sit for a while." Lance gets a good portion in his hands before motioning for the other to sit in front of him. He notices Keith's hesitation, so he says, "Come on, I won't bite...hard." The last part quietly, though still able to be heard by Keith.

Blushing slightly, Keith sits down, closing his eyes. Lance applies the face mask carefully, noting that Keith already had very nice skin, which was totally unfair since Lance had to work so damn hard at it. But nonetheless he finished applying it and applied some to his own face using a hand mirror.

Keith looked around at the rest of the stuff, lost as to what any of it did. "So...what now?" He sifted through the stuff. Did he see clear nail polish? No, must have been his imagination.

Lance, coming back from rinsing his hands, looked down at the pile and smiled a smile that Keith soon learned might be one he should fear. "Oh...I have plans...

X~1 hour later~X

Hunk is walking around the castle, looking for Lance. He has just made some cookies(?) and he wants the other to try them. He has already been looking for 10 minutes when he finds Pidge, Coran, and Allura in the training room, fixing a robot and the training room programming.

"Hey, have you guys seen Lance?"

The three look up at Hunk before looking at each other. They had all been in here for about an hour and a half, Earth time of course.

"No, we haven't. Have you tried the pool?" Coran asked.

"Yeah, no way they are there. It's upside down and all crazy and wacky."

Allura put a hand to her chin. "And he's not with the Blue Lion? Bonding?"

Hunk shakes his head. "No. I looked. Plus he isn't really the type to bond with his lion, let's be honest..."

Pidge looks up from her work. "Well, didn't he say he was going to talk to Keith?"

The four look at each other before quickly starting to run to Keith's room. Once there, they all skid to a stop, out of breathe. Whispering, Coran asks, "Who should knock?"

"I vote Allura," Hunk said, pointing to her with both hands.

"Are you crazy? All we do is yell. I am the last person Keith wants to see." The three are still arguing when they hear Pidge knock on the door. They all stand there apprehensively, but no reply comes. Hunk is about to try when they hear noise from Lance's room. It sounded like...laughter?

The four creep to the door, listening through the door. They DID hear laughter. Allura motions to the door before she implies that they would open the door on three. She counts...one...two..THREE! They swing the door open and are NOT prepared for what they see.

Both have a white mask on their face, their eyebrows are groomed, their legs and arms are devoid of hair, their toes are spread by cotton balls, and their toe nails obviously have had a fresh coat of clear polish on them.

Keith looked like a deer caught in the head lights, while Lance just smiled at them. "What's up?" he says casually.

This gets Pidge, who was already about to die from holding in her laughter, and she is now dying on the floor, rolling around. Coran and Allura are confused as to what the two are doing, but Allura feels the need to take pictures on her Altean memory recording device, AMR for short.

Hunk, bless his heart, only says, "See guys? Keith turning Galra makes him soooo much more approachable."

Keith is blushing so hard now you can see it under the mask. "For the last time I did not TURN Galra!" HE drops his head into his hands embarrassed.

"Alright guys, leave my man alone. He's had a rough day and deserves to be pampered." This makes everyone pause and stare and Lance. Even Keith is, though he somehow seems to be even more red. Lance only looks at them all confused. "What?"

Pidge is the one who speaks. "Your...what?"

Lance scrunches his eyebrows together, replaying his words in his head, before he turns as red as Keith, who throws a pillow at him.

"Damn it Lance! Now they know!"

"I'm sorry!' But he is laughing the whole time.

Everyone is laughing at this point, even Keith, and it is at this point they know. In good times or bad times, they will always be there for the other members. As a team. With or without Shiro they are Voltron. So even if they miss him, they have to push on. Tomorrow is a new day, a new dawn. And they know one day they will have the whole team. And Lance and Keith were going out. And that if you were having a bad day, Lance would make sure that you took a Spa Day.

* * *

 **Wow, that came out quickly! But I stabbed my knee into my desk and started to bleed! It hurt! But I did this for you guys and I hope you all like it. And I know I made them seem a bit OOC, especially Keith, but I mean, Shiro is gone, so yea...Anyways, hope you liked it! And can't wait to finish my other works!**


End file.
